Ultimate Custom Night
Custom Night, also known as Ultimate Custom Night, is an upcoming update or mode for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, it was confirmed to be an update by Scott on February 18, 2018Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) and is planned to release on August 8th, 2018.Right now I'm aiming to have Custom Night finished for the four year anniversary of FNaF 1, so August 8th is the pending release date, and you all know you can trust me when I say that. -Scott Details Character Behavior On March 9th, 2018 Scott released a Steam Post about him programming the Characters with his progress being shown on the website.Programming Characters! Character Descriptions * Withered Golden Freddy: When he appears after lowering your tablet, pull it back up quickly to get rid of him! Staring at him for too long will end your run with an unpleasant surprise! * Helpy: He will appear on your desk at random when closing your tablet. Get rid of him quick or he'll get up-close and personal with an airhorn! * BB: He will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. * JJ: She will also try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating she is gone. If JJ slips in, she will disable all door controls until she leaves. * Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare: This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Close the doors on their faces to send them back into the darkness! * Phantom Freddy: He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily. * Old Man Consequences: Better catch a fish. * The Marionette: If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. * Nightmarionne: His presence moves randomly to different locations in your office as you play, and begins to reappear when your mouse cursor moves over him. Be quick to avoid the area of the office that he occupies, or your run will end with a jumpscare! * Music Man: He is behind you, always, and he is sound activated. If you continue to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending your run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare. * Nightmare BB: He sits in your office throughout the night, usually slouched over. When slouched, be careful not to shine your light on him. If he is standing, however, shine your light to return him to his sitting position, otherwise he will attack when you turn away. Office Structure The office structure mostly resembles FNaF 1, FNaF 2 and Sister Location. In the left corner, there’s Candy Cadet being deactivated, behind him is a box full of masks and props from the third game, with also an exit sign coming from the same game, oxygen tanks, a Circus Baby and Funtime Foxy poster, and a camera coming from the fifth game, drawings from both the first and second game. In the right corner, there’s the spare Freddy suit from the third game, balloons and a "Lets Party" banner from the second game, drawings and a Puppet poster from the sixth game, a speaker from the fifth game, an Ennard's mask and a warning sign can be found, also behind the fan is the toy caterpillar from the fourth game. The main appearances are the office walls from the third game, the confetti tile floor from the sixth game bought as from a catalog, a main table from the second game with the Freddy's Plushie and microphone on it and another table from the first game two doors, two vents, and two circular holes poking down from the roof of the office. Establishment Structure TBA Gameplay TBA Character Roster So far its been shown to have 50 slots and a background similar to Sister Location's Custom Night but colored gray and rounded panorama. These animatronics are shown in the teaser, this may change when the update was released FNaF 1 *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica & Mr. Cupcake *Foxy *Phone Guy FNaF 2 *Toy Animatronics **Toy Freddy **Toy Bonnie **Toy Chica **Mangle **Balloon Boy (BB) **Jay-Jay (JJ) **The Marionette *Withered Animatronics **Withered Bonnie **Withered Chica **Withered Golden Freddy FNaF 3 * Springtrap (FNaF 3 Version) * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Balloon Boy (Phantom BB) * Phantom Mangle FNaF 4 *Nightmare Freddy & The Freddles *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare Mangle *Nightmarrionne *Nightmare Balloon Boy FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby *Ballora *Funtime Foxy *Ennard FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Helpy *Rockstars Assemble **Rockstar Freddy **Rockstar Bonnie **Rockstar Chica **Rockstar Foxy *Trash and the Gang **Bucket Bob **Mr. Can-do **No. 1 Crate *Medicore Melodies **Nedd Bear **Happy Frog **Mr. Hippo **Pigpatch **Orville Elephant *Salvaged Animatronics **Molten Freddy **William Afton **Scrap Baby **Lefty *Posh Pizzeria **Music Man **El Chip **Funtime Chica *Miscellaneous **Candy Cadet (Removed in roster, Seen in Office, deactivated) FNaF World *Adventure Endo-01 (Removed in Roster) *Old Man Consequences Presets List * "50/20" (Unofficial Name) (Confirmed) Trivia * On February 19th, 2018, Scott asked the fans on what characters they want to be in the Custom Night, two hours later, he updated the Scott Games website with the first two rows filled in.Roll Call! ** The original message states "Hey guys, I've been working on the roster for Custom Night and I wanted to put a question to the community. What are some obscure FNaF characters that you think might be fun to see in Custom Night? I'll have most of the main characters, but I'm leaving room for characters that might not immediately come to mind when you think "custom night". Let's make this interesting. Who should I add?". ** The following day, Scott edited his post (removing the following days message) stating he'd be removing Endo-01 and Candy Cadet on the roster but will still appear and being replaced on the selection menu.Roll Call! Part 2 * On February 24th Scott directly confirmed the announcement of 50/20 mode by accepting Dawko's challengeChallenge Accepted. - Scott, which is if Dawko can beat the 50/20 ''preset,'' Scott will appear on the FNaF Show hosted by Dawko, but if Dawko fails to beat the 50/20 ''preset, he has to make a fangame called "FANF7". * Scott confirmed that August 8th will be the release of the Ultimate Custom Night to ensure "in line" with the anniversary of FNaF. Audio 'TBA' Gallery Teasers Cn1.jpg|The first teaser for Custom Night. Cn_(1).jpg|The second teaser for Custom Night, revealing its name. Cn .jpg|An updated teaser with the first 2 rows filled. Cnchara2.jpg|Ditto, but with the entire board almost filled with only 4 slots left. Cnchara4.jpg|Ditto, but with 2 slots left to be filled. Cn (2).jpg|Ditto, but with 1 slot left to be filled. Cn (3).jpg|All slots filled revealing Phone Guy as the last one. K2rb8ek96dh01.jpg|Ditto, but with Endo-01 and Candy Cadet's boxes turned to static. cn.jpg|Ditto, but Candy Cadet and Endo 01 are replaced with Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica. Nightmare is Here.jpeg|Ditto, but with Bucket Bob, No. 1 Crate, and Mr. Can-do merged, with Nightmarionne and Molten Freddy taking their places and Freddles merged with Nightmare Freddy with Nightmare taking the Freddles' Place. Phantoms.jpeg|Ditto, but with the list organized with the addition of Nightmare Balloon boy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, and Helpy added. Cnfinal.jpg|Ditto, but with the actual complete roster totaling up to over 50 characters. 135.png|A star found in the game files before Custom night. Cnofficeundercontruct.jpg|The announcement teaser for New Office. NewOffice.jpg|The first teaser image of the new office. NewOffice2.jpg|A more updated version of the office. Progress1.jpg|The Character Programming at 0%. Progress2.jpg|Ditto, but at 2%. Progress (%4).jpeg|Ditto, but at 4%. Progress4.jpg|Ditto, but at 8%. Progress5.jpg|Ditto, but with 12% now. Cn14%.jpg|Ditto, but at 14%. FNAF6CUSTOMNIGHT16PERCENT.jpg|Ditto, but at 16% Progress8.jpg|Ditto, but 18%. Progress9.jpg|Ditto, but at 20%. Progress10.jpg|Ditto, but at 22%. Progress11.jpg|Ditto, but at 24%. Gameplay '''TBA' More pictures will be added soon as more teasers or this mode/update releases References Category:Miscellaneous